


Aftermath of The Fall

by Anili_2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Apocalypse, I'll add characters as they come!!, Manipulation, Survival, The End of the World, a cult, and most characters will appear later but we'll get there, i'll add tags as i go okay, it's not a zombie fic tho I swear, sorta branwashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: In the midst of the battered land destroyed by an awful disease, thrives a Community that is oblivious to the world around itself. The residents of the Community were once isolated by a cult obsessed with the apocalypse. No one thought what the cult did would end up saving the lives of its residents from The Disease. Fourty years pass and the Community is still thriving under The Great Leader.The people outside the Community do their best to live on with what was left. A story of a Safe Haven  travels amongst the Survivors, but no one knows how true it truly is.





	Aftermath of The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> The premise of this fic is based off of a roleplay my friends and I came up with, but the story itself isn't based on the roleplay. We just put a lot of thought to the world that I couldn't keep myself from making more stuff for it!!

In the midst of the battered land destroyed by an awful disease, thrives a Community that is oblivious to the world around itself. The residents of the Community were once isolated by a cult obsessed with the apocalypse. No one thought what the cult did would end up saving the lives of its residents from The Disease.

Now four decades later the children of the community grow unaware of what is outside their home area, being taught to believe and trust their Great Leader who assures their safety and prosperity. Inside the Community there are very little rules beside the basic laws.  
Obey the Great Leader  
Never go past the fence in the forest.  
These were the basic rules to be followed by all of the residents to make sure they stayed safe from the wrongs of the world outside.

Outside the Community the world is in chaos. Most of the Earth’s population died to The Disease and only a handful of people stayed immune and able to repopulate. The story of a safe haven travels from mouth to mouth between the Outsiders, yet to some it is only a stupid child's tale made up to give false hope to all living in what was left. Older people tried to hold on to their ways of living before the fall of everything, but as time passed it was proven impossible as food items in stores got older or eaten by desperate people too used to everything just getting restocked to think about rationing the things that would last.

The Disease might have disappeared along with the people, but many predator animals still roam the Earth carrying it and spreading it, thus leaving most of the survivors to ditch hunting out of fear of the animals being contaminated. Life hit hard, but humans were known to be stubborn so many just kept standing up again. 

Only time could tell what came after. 

\--

Dust filled the air and fluttered around wildly as a door banged against the wall. The silence of the house was broken by coughing and silent under the breath cursing. "Why must all of them be forced open," a male sighed while stepping into the house. The only advantage of finding a house with stiff doors was knowing no one had been there in a while and thus left room to hope of finding resources. He took in his surroundings and walked further into the house. By now Lotor was more than accustomed to ignoring all possible family portraits that were left behind, but he was still grateful for the layers of dust that dimmed the picture frames and made it easier to not think of things that once were. Big steps took him further away from the pictures and closer to rooms that might hold something useful in them. 

He was glad to have reached the housed area before dark. Even the slight amount of sunlight that shone through the clouds was better than none at all and he wasn’t a fan of advancing in the dark unless he was forced to, only an idiot would risk moving in the total darkness. 

In almost no time at all, he had found the kitchen, raided it for anything salvageable and stuffed most of his finds into his backpack. Lotor allowed himself a treat by swiping his finger in the honey he had found. Finding honey was a very welcome change to dried foods and scraping up food from nature. He stuck his finger in his mouth and savoured the sweet taste for a few seconds. A pleased hum escaped his lips. Yeah, definitely a welcomed find. It was hard to not take another swipe, but he had to save something like this seeing as it could be a literal life saver later down the line so he quickly stuffed the container into his backpack with the rest of his things. 

He glanced at the fridge but knew better than to open it. Looking for food was vital, but opening the fridge would only risk being attacked by something hiding in it or ending up face to face with things he would rather not look at or smell, if possible. The whole idea behind stepping away from his planned path was to find useful things, not making unnecessary choices or taking risks that could slow him down more than necessary. Leads about the Safe Haven had been hard to find in the first place and a part of him suspected that if he took too long to reach the next point, he would miss out something. 

Lotor was sick and tired of living in a world where he had to second guess everyone's actions and offers and fight just to survive. People were either paranoid or took stupid risks. Honestly a part of him was wondering why he had to be born into this whole mess. He could only hope he wasn’t following a stupid childstale and dead leads. 

The Safe haven. A rumour, a story that he had heard going from mouth to mouth as long as he could remember. A place that survived the break out of the Sickness because of its secluded nature. Supposedly the haven had food and healthy animals and an actual people bustling city. Its inhabitants lived in peace with no knowledge of such a thing as hunger nor did they have to stay alert and on their toes 24/7. 

While Lotor didn't trust the rumours enough to think he would find a perfect place with no problems, at the very least his life couldn't get any worse than it already was anyway. He slung his backpack back on and moved on with his search through the house. The only way he would ever find out anything for certain would be by going where the Safe haven should be and that meant getting through the house and the night so he could get back on the road. It might be a long night once again, but that didn't make it any different from the rest.


End file.
